Adventures of Hichigo
by nami101
Summary: littel bits of stories or what goes on in ichigo's mind
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo was lying on his bed, there was nothing to do, no one was home, so he decided to sleep.

"KING GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

" stupid hollow" Ichigo thought to him self, he just wanted some sleep, so he tried to go to sleep aging.

"AHHH! KING HELP ME THE HIPPIE'S AFTER ME!"

"what?" Ichigo was confused now so he decided to diteriulize into his inner world.

But when he saw was indescribable, zangetsu was running after hichigo, trying to hit him with what seemed to be a long pole, and hichigo was running for his life.

"...the Hell?"

"TOOK YOU LONG 'NUFF TELL TIS HIPPIE TO STOP!"

"zangetsu! What the hell did he do this time!"

"first evrytime he saw me he would say "dun dun dun the pole of doom!" and then he keep asking me if i wanted any coffee, then he wouldn't stop running around in circles while jumping up and down, then he was ranting about some one named "Edward" saying "vampires don't fucking sparkle they burn you fag i hope this girl dies she just had to piss on all god vampire books" then he took my sunglasses five times running around like a idiot, then i saw him with a shit lode of candy then wile i was standing on my pole he cut it and then i landed in super super glue he got and was stuck for 3 hours"

"O_O...holy shit"

"KING KING I FOUND A CAFE IN HERE AND A CANDY STORE, BUT I FOUND THIS EVIL BOOK! AND I THINK THIS GIRL'S NAME ON THE COVER IS THE ONE BEHIND IT! SHE MIGHT BE IN IT WITH AGAIN! SHE'S EEVVIILLLL SHE SAID VAMPIRE'S SPARKLE IS THAT TRUE? CUZ I THOUGH DAT VAMPIRES BURN IN DA SUN LIGHT KING!, OH DO U WANT SUM COFFEE?"

"...the fuck is wrong with you?"

"by the way Ichigo"

"wh-" then zangetsu punched him in the face..Hard... And sent him flying about 8 feet

"THAT'S FOR PUTTING A CANDY STORE IN HERE AND CAFFEINE AND THAT BOOK! AND I SWEAR IF I SEEN ONE THING JUSTIN BIBER I WITH BEAT YOU TILL YOU PASS OUT WITH MY POLE OF DOOM!"

"...well Have fun with that hes your problem" then ichigo leaved thinking it was over but then he heard in his head

" NO! YOU'RE POLE OF DOOM WILL NEVA CATCH-"

but then it went silence,,,,,,,

"oh great he had a sugar crash"

"oh gosh this will be a long day" Ichigo singed and went to go get something that doesn't have caffeine or sugar in it.


	2. The Evil IPod

Ichigo was walking home from school, no hollows were out today, so all he had to do was finish his homework and other school stuff.

But his hollow had been annoying him all day, he wanted to finish his homework in peace, so he went to his innerworld to tell hit to shut the hell up

"hollow!"

**"ichigo please get some ducktape or stpels or somthing to keep his mouth shut!"**

"thats why im here zangetsu!"

**"well go rip out his vocal cords then"**

"...well your disterbing today,,, hollow get out here!"

but then ichigo got a rock threw at his head, he looked over from where it was thrown and he saw hichigo on the next bilding

"hichigo. get over here, now!"

_"what i didn't do nothing!"_

"YOU'VE BEEN MAKING SMART ASS COMMENTS ON EVRYTHING TODAY!" 

_"HEY THERES SOMTHING CALLED FREEDOM OF SPEECH!"_

"WELL THIS ISN'T A FREE WORLD ITS MY WORLD AND IM THE KING SO SHUT UP"

_"...hey ya know i could see ya hair all the way over here!"_

"-.-...just shut up before i rip your toung out"

and with that ichigo left but something small and white fell out of his poket,

Hichigp went over and picked it up.

_"hey hippie what da hell is this?"_

**"i think thats a I-Pod its somthing that ichigo said it playes music and displays the singers name on the littel screen and you use the arrows on it to chose witch song you listen to "**

_"...ya wana see what kinda songs da king listen to?"_

**"hell ya"**

hichigo pressed the button and the first song he saw was somthing titeled "girlfriend by Avril Lavigne" he pushed play and he head this

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright-"<p>

and with that he pased the song and this was the exspressions on both there fases o_o

_"oh dear god"_

**"pleas don't tell me that this means ichigo's gay"**

_"no i just think dat hes a girly boy"_

**"well just play the next song"**

"Rah!

Rah!

I have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me

Hushhh

If you know what's good for you

I think you're hot, I think you're cool

You're the kind of guy I'd stalk at school

But now that I'm famous

You're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

I eat boys up

Breakfast and Lunch

Then when I'm thirsty

I drink their blood

Carnivore Animal

I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up

You better run

I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)

I am

I am Cannibal (Cannibal)

(I'll eat you up)

I am

I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)

I am

I am Cannibal (Cannibal)

(I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really gets me

Your little heart goes pitter-patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger stir my tea

And for desert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a goner

Yep, I'll pull a Jeffery Dahmer

I eat boys up

Breakfast and Lunch

Then when I'm thirsty

I drink their blood

Carnivore Animal

I am a Cannibal

I eat boys up

You better run

I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>(I'll eat you up)<br>I am  
>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)<br>I am  
>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)<br>(I'll eat you up)  
>Whoaawhoaa ah ahoooo x8<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)  
>(I'll eat you up)<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal, Cannibal)  
>I am<br>I am Cannibal (Cannibal)(I'll eat you up)  
>I love you<p>

Hahaha

I warned you

_Rah!"_

_"...WHAT THE FUCK?"_

**"...i think ichigo needs a doctor."**

THEN ICH

but then they saw a terribul song it was titel "babey by justin biber"

_**"**_**..."**

_"...oh shit"_

**"ICHIGO YOUR FUCKING DEAD!"**

then ichigo finaly showed up to see why they were both yelling he saw the hollow a good 15 billdins away and still running but then he saw a crushed I-Pod oh the ground.

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO JUSTIN BIBER!"**

"YOU STOLE MY I-POD?"

but then ichig just bairly made it out of his inner world but he could tell zangetsu was pissed off

but then he head a anyoing voice taughting him

_"HAHA KING HAS A CRUSH ON JUSTIN BI-"_

**"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME!"**

_"..."_

from that day on ichigo never took his I-pod (at least when he got a new one) to his innerworld ever aging.


End file.
